


All Dressed up, Just for me

by KnightWriter_0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Connor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Markus, Breeding, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Markus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Scent Kink, Top Connor, intersex omega, kinda lol, let Markus be a bottom and Connor top 2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: Markus was surprised at how much control his mate was displaying at the moment. Any lesser Alpha would have jumped at the chance in a second, but not Connor.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	All Dressed up, Just for me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at coming up with titles, but yes enjoy! 
> 
> Lol been having the image of Markus in lingerie stuck in my mind for too long I blame my friends they give me all so many great ideas 😂 I love them.
> 
> PS. Thanks Lisa once again for being my beta savior. Both our grammars my be horrible damn autocorrect but we try our best 💪😂

Heat and slick was all Markus could feel as he woke up in his too empty bed. His body felt sluggish, restless but craving to be touched.  
His heat was finally making its appearance. 

All week his body had been dealing with the effects of pre-heat: sensitive smell, taste, and touch. His lower back and sides felt sore and his body was slowly getting warmer, in order to get ready for the real deal. For now he still had a few more moments to himself till he would be completely incapacitated by his heat.  
The sweat, slick, and precum were making his sleepwear really uncomfortable. Markus wondered where his mate and love, Connor, was. His side of the bed was still warm, yet empty. Markus chalked his absence up to the man possibly getting everything ready for their time together. 

The Omega smiled at first, then groaned as slick made the mess in his pants worse. He was amused at how something so simple as his Alpha getting something ready made him wet. He chuckled with resignation and sighed.

Markus resisted the great urge to touch himself, knowing it would only make the heat come faster than it needed. All in due time. Hopefully after for what he had planned. 

He needed his clothes off and his body cool, since it was too warm. Markus hissed as the cool air hit his skin, and further as the cool water came onto him. It felt good, his body feeling relief even for a moment. He stood still in the shower, enjoying the calm before the storm. Markus didn't know what to expect from this heat. He knew... no, he could feel it would be different from the other times he and Connor shared this moment. It was planned though. They felt like they were ready. The warmth pooled in Markus' stomach just thinking about it, and he bit his lip feeling nervous though excited. 

Cutting the water and drying himself off, Markus grabbed his phone to send Connor a text to wait downstairs until he was ready. Markus smiled as he could practically hear the intrigued hum of Connor's voice getting the reply back.

"As you wish."

Markus went into the walk-in closet all the way in the back, behind the area where he kept all his more than "extra™ coats" as Connor and most of all North called them. He pulled a simple box from inside. It was a beautiful white lace bodysuit lingerie with a plunging neckline that stopped at his diaphragm. He put it on, taking his time adjusting it to make sure it was comfortable on his body. It was custom made to all his needs, leaving room for his cock and cunt. He was still surprised at how good it looked on him. He and North went out with the only intention to look around the stores of downtown Detroit till they came across a little shop with all types of lingerie. They both tried as many as they could, neither of them shy at all about showing each other off. Not like they did since they lived together during their college days as Omegas. Of course Markus was the one that took forever until coming across the one he was wearing. North absolutely bounced in her seat as she saw Markus in it. 

Markus smiled at the memory, reminding himself to thank North again later. The warmth slowly crept back throughout his body, his stomach pulsing with a dull ache, his cunt already wet and his cock half hard. The lingering scent of Connor still lingered in his clothes inside the closet. Both their scents mixed together was always euphoria to Markus whenever he was in heat. He wanted to grab all the clothes but settled on grabbing his favorite coat and one of Connor's favorite sweaters. 

He hummed to himself, walking back to the room to go over one of the drawers. He opened the top shelf. He looked at the toys that neatly laid inside, wondering which one he would play with this time around. His cunt and cock throbbed in interest as he made his choice. In the end he chose a simple one with a fake knot at the end. He grabbed it along with the lube and settled back down on the bed, along with the clothing. He checked his phone first, seeing that Connor had sent him a text about a minute ago.

"Ready when you are. ;)"

Markus purred, the heat pulsing further. He lied down more onto Connor's side of the bed where his scent still lingered, laying the sweater and coat together beneath his head. His cock, now hard against his stomach, leaked pre and his cunt felt heavy with slick, begging to be touched. 

He sent a quick message to Connor, asking his Alpha to join him in a couple of minutes. Meanwhile he put some lube onto the toy. Slipping it into his cunt was easy, but the relief he felt as it filled him was almost too much as he moved it with a comfortable rhythm. His body and mind fell deeper into the heat. His stomach coiled tighter as he also played with his cock.  
His imagination ran wild with all the possibilities of what Connor could do to him. His hands were moving faster now. He was close, but he needed that push. He needed his Alpha. His touch, voice, and scent. He needed it to surround him and mix with his own. 

He heard the door of the room open. It was Connor of course. Markus moaned, feeling his mate’s dark eyes on him as he continued fucking himself. He nearly came as Connor growled, treading across the room like a hunter towards its prey, taking slow measured steps till he reached the bed. Connor watched his mate moan and purr with each thrust of the toy within him. Connor cooed as he crawled over Markus' body, absolutely entranced by his Omega. 

"Naughty Omega. All dressed up, just for me." Connor's voice made Markus melt, "You’re absolutely beautiful, Markus." 

Connor kissed the point of where his lingerie's neckline stopped, slowly going his way up while laying even more kisses. The Alpha's hands wandered through his skin, tracing the muscles on Markus' thighs, feeling the muscles clench beneath his touch.  
A few moans escaped his Omega's mouth as he watched and felt his Alpha play with him. Connor looked deep into Markus' eyes, warm yet calculating, as always. This close up, Markus could just appreciate how dark his eyes were, lips swollen red from anticipation and cheeks flushed. 

"You’re holding back." Connor stated. 

Connor moved Markus’ wet hand away from the toy, taking a grip of it instead. Markus nearly sighed as it stilled within him, until Connor moved it once more with a jerk of his hand. Markus yelped at the sudden movement, his slick covering the toy and Connor's hand.

His Alpha's pace was unforgiving compared to his own, especially when Connor replaced his hand on his Omega's cock and used the same pace. Markus was seeing spots.

"Cum, Markus. Cum for me, love." 

So Markus did, crying out Connor's name while clutching at the bed sheets under them, hard. His mind was heavy with heat and euphoria from cumming so hard. Markus hardly felt the knot of the toy slip right into him. It felt good, until it didn't. His body just knew it wasn't the real deal. 

Markus whimpered. "Please, Connor. I need you."

Markus was surprised at how much control his mate was displaying at the moment. Any lesser Alpha would have jumped at the chance in a second, but not Connor. Markus knew his Alpha too well. Connor's dark eyes were still on him, clouded with want, his hands still on him as Connor gently pulled the toy out. Markus' moan was cut off as Connor kissed him. Tossing aside the toy, Connor gave Markus his full attention. 

The lingerie, a stark white color, was absolutely stunning across Markus' dark body. It made his Omega's skin glow, not that it already was in the past week, showing off how healthy he was to carry their children. 

Connor's cock twitched in interest at the thought. He had been excited ever since they talked about the possibility of having children. They had practically spent an entire night talking about it. Between Connor, with his workaholic tendencies, and Markus, sometimes with his sleepless nights, the Omega had only meant to distract his Alpha from his work, but they had both ended with a revelation that night. 

Connor continued kissing his mate, one hand moving up to curl into Markus soft curly hair, while the other moved the fabric of the lingerie to the side to tease the Omega's sensitive nipples.  
Markus gasped, his body arching into the touch. Connor turned his attention then to his mate’s neck, right on the scar he made long ago. A claiming mark. Licking and nipping at the sensitive skin, the scent of Markus was strongest around it, aside from the obvious places. Markus turned his head, giving Connor more room. He groaned and purred as Connor sucked on the mark.

The Alpha growled as he felt Markus wrap his legs around his waist, grinding their hips together. Markus' cunt pushed against his clothed cock, desperate and ready. Markus loved the feel of Connor's big, heavy cock against him. His Alpha's cock was more than ready. He felt it twitch against him. It took just about all of Connor's control not to mindlessly fuck his Omega. Instead, he carefully pushed Markus' legs off of him.

"Not yet." Connor said, his voice gruff with want. He grabbed Markus' cock again, pumping it a few times as the Omega opened his legs further once more. 

Connor kissed Markus one last time before kissing his way down towards Markus cock and cunt. Connor took one last good look at Markus' face. Cheeks red, his blue-green eyes dark with lust, lips bruised. Those same lips parted into a moan as Connor kept eye contact as he licked his Omega's cock and made his way further to his wet cunt. Licking and sucking the slicked sensitive folds, he went as far as he could go with his tongue. There honestly wasn't a time Connor's tongue didn't ever make Markus fall apart since he met him long ago. 

Connor's cock was aching as he heard Markus scream his name again. Markus' scent filled the room in an almost dizzy haze. Markus' entire body shook in aftershocks of pleasure. Connor cherished the moment of Markus looking absolutely fucked out of his mind, all without even being inside him yet. Connor hummed at the thought. It felt good that he could please his Omega so well. Connor massaged Markus' muscles from his thighs to his hips, sides, and shoulders. He traced the pattern of the lace as he went his way up, giving his Omega all the time he needed. 

He pressed his lips against Markus' once more, then nuzzled his face and neck, humming contently. Markus purred as he nuzzled Connor's shoulder. He could feel the heat spread through his body again, this one stronger than the last. He wrapped his arms and legs around his Alpha, his body aching. 

"Fill me, Alpha. Breed me. Breed me please." Markus mumbled into Connor's ear. 

"Patience, Markus." Connor grunted.

"Please!" A desperate cry escaped from Markus' mouth, his whole body aching to be full. It felt so empty.  
Connor was quickly losing control as Markus grinded his hips against him. He had to think quick.

"Since you asked so nicely, turn over."

Markus didn't need to be told twice, even as he reluctantly removed himself from Connor's body. He gave Connor space to get up to take off his sleeping shirt and boxers. Meanwhile Markus turned to his stomach, adjusting the coats underneath him in a more comfortable position. He looked over his shoulder, waiting for his Alpha. His ass was high in the air, presenting himself in a full wonderful view. If there was someone else in Markus' position, people would say Connor looked like a cold machine with how intensely he was looking at him in the moment, but Markus knew better. 

He moaned as he felt Connor's hands on his ass, kneading the heated skin. The Alpha carefully admired even more how well the white lace accentuated Markus’ figure, especially his ass. His control slipped away a little further. It was all or nothing as he finally enter Markus, leaving the Omega breathless as he slipped in, filling Markus inch by inch before bottoming out.

Connor leaned over Markus, laying kissing across his mate’s lace covered back, rocking his hips into his mate. The tight heat surrounding his cock was about to make Connor knot right then and there. Markus' mind steeped deep into his heat, feeling nothing but gloriously full as Connor thrusted into him. It seemed that Connor was reaching his breaking point as Markus bucked his hips back and moaned with each thrust, as Connor finally took hold of Markus' waist thrusting deep and hard. Without a doubt the tight hold on his hips would leave marks, and rip off the fabric even if it was made from tough material. 

"My Omega." Connor groaned. 

Connor's pace was relentless, the bed shaking as he fucked into his mate. Markus’ voice was tired, but still working as he moaned and purred when Connor's knot started forming, catching around his folds. His stomach coiled tighter and tighter with each deep thrust, just a little bit more. Markus grabbed his cock, playing with himself. With his body already overstimulated, it didn’t take him much to cum again. 

"Yes. Yes. Alpha!" Markus body shook as he orgasmed, feeling the real knot slip into him. He squeezed it, desperately holding it in him as Connor rutted into him. 

"Fill me, Connor. Please, Alpha."

Connor gasped as he came to a stuttering stop, spilling inside his mate. His mind was on cloud nine as he felt Markus' cunt hold him tight milking him for all that he was worth. His instincts took over as Connor continued to rut into his mate, holding Markus close to him, biting onto the mark once again, with enough force to leave Markus breathless and push him into another broken scream, while clutching the jackets beneath him tight. Connor could see tears in his Omega's eyes. He finally let go of his tight hold, kissing his cheek and wiping away whatever tears he could reach with his hand. 

Markus' body felt heavy and tired, but absolutely satisfied. He continued to desperately milk Connor's cock. Connor's body tensed at the feeling, slowly coming down from his high before rocking gently into his mate. He sighed content, and hopeful Markus would catch. There would be more than enough time to do it of course. Markus' heats usually lasted two or three days. Connor carefully moved their bodies to their sides, shuddering as he felt himself spill more into his mate.

Markus hummed, whipping the rest of the tears from his eyes, the heat sated for now. He laid there, content, wrapped in Connor's arms. Hopeful and happy. At least till the fabric of the lingerie felt uncomfortable and a bit too much on his body. Connor watched him pull at the ties of the lingerie, letting them gradually fall away. Markus sighed in relief, even if the bottom was still on him. Considering his current situation, Markus let it be for now. Connor kept observing until his mate finally rested. He smiled and nuzzled his soft hair. It wasn't often Markus let it grow, but it was always a treat when he did and the slight beard on his face was always a plus. Most Alpha's would turn red, turned off at the prospect of their Omega having hair on them like Markus did, but of course not Connor. He loved it. He loved every bit of his mate. 

He was tired, but not too much as he laid there, waiting for his knot to go down. He wondered if he should shower before Markus' heat reappeared at full force, or if it was better to get some food and water downstairs. Connor kissed the back of Markus’ neck as he continued to think, finally deciding to wait till he had the opportunity to shower alongside his mate later. Finally feeling the knot die down, Connor gently pulled himself out of his mate with a soft hiss. Carefully pulling away from Markus, he laid a soft kiss against his temple, before taking the rest of the lingerie off his mate as best as he could. He disposed of it in the small pile of his own clothing. Connor quietly crossed the room, pulling out a plug from the same drawer with the other toys. 

Seeing the cum drip out of Markus was almost too much. Connor's mind came up with probably too many ideas of what he could do. He held back, before inserting the plug into Markus cunt. Markus unconsciously squirmed in his sleep at the intrusion. Connor sighed, knowing there was more to come till he got back. Once downstairs, he ate and organized everything for his Omega onto a tray. Markus was still resting as Connor got back, his mate now cuddling the jackets that were once underneath him. 

He set the tray down. Connor hated it, but he had to wake up his mate. Reaching underneath his chin and down his neck, pressing gently at the now bruised mark. Markus almost woke up, startled, before looking at Connor with groggy eyes, a whimper leaving his lips. 

Connor spoke. "Come on sleepyhead. Please. You need to eat before your next wave. You can sleep again as soon as your done." 

Markus paused for a moment, reaching down feeling the plug. Connor nudged his hand away, tisking at him before he reluctantly got up, still holding onto the jackets with a grumpy face. Connor would have laughed, but he knew how sensitive Markus' emotions could be in the middle of his heat. Kissing Markus' temple once again Connor passed the food and water to his mate, letting him take his time. Only taking small bites and sips of water, Connor was at least happy Markus had some something in him (other than him) for now. 

"That's a good Omega." Connor praised, as Markus settled back down to rest, pulling at Connor wrist to join him. 

Markus purred as he pulled his Alpha next to him, letting Connor’s chin rest on his head. The scent of his Alpha close, and strong beat of his heart lulled Markus back to sleep.

Their day passed much the same as Markus woke up with his heat, and Connor continued taking care of him. The next two days flew by like nothing. Markus woke up once again, feeling serenity as he was wrapped in Connor's arms. This time though his mate was still in him, half hard. Markus' body pulsed with interest despite the past two days. They took their breaks of course, Connor being a dutiful Alpha who always gave themselves time to rest or clean up. Markus could hear Connor's voice mumble in his sleep, adorable as always, making him smile. Their scents mixed together made Markus even more turned on as he took in a deep breath. His heat was almost gone, but there was always a bit that lingered. It usually did if only a few days at most as his hormones readjusted again.

It felt different this time. Every time he thought about it, his stomach tightened in excitement. He could feel the distend of stomach against his mate, his cunt fill of Connor's cum. Markus' train of thought was definitely still in the gutter as he continued to lie there, his cunt continued pulsing as he wiggled and unconsciously pressed onto Connor's cock still stuck in him. 

He needed it. Damn, was he way too horny for it despite the last two days? His body was sore, yes, Connor would be too, but one more round wouldn't hurt, right?

Markus thought about it, till he couldn't anymore especially as Connor shifted slightly in his sleep, tightening his hold on him. Markus resorted to his thankfully wild imagination and Connor's cock hardening in him as he continued his careful moments to spur him on. His legs were already wrapped around his Alpha as he tightened, his own hold driving himself further onto Connor's cock. Markus held back a moan, not wanting to wake his mate up. The sounds of his soft moans and messy cunt filled the room. Markus reached down as best he could with his free hand to jerk himself off. His breath hitched just a bit more. His pace, this time slow, made his stomach tighten and his body feel just a bit warmer. Markus continued rocking himself into Connor's big cock, enjoying just how much it filled every inch of him. 

Markus continued his pace till he couldn't anymore. He needed more. He needed another position. Markus felt how loose Connor's hands were behind his back. It was in moments like this Markus was glad Connor slept like the dead, despite their situation. He carefully grabbed Connor's wrist. Now it came the hardest part: moving Connor onto his back while he was still tucked into him, while trying not to wake him up. It took some time, but getting Connor to do so was almost excruciating as he clenched around Connor's cock. When he finally did, Markus just about nearly called his mate’s name in pleasure as he felt himself slide further onto Connor.

Shaky breaths came from Markus as he moved on top of Connor, his cock going deeper in Markus. His hand went back to pleasuring himself while the other laid just by Connor's head. Markus continued to move, looking intently at Connor's face as he slept, his face occasionally twitching, his body moving slightly all on it's own, his gruff voice letting out moans of pleasure or soft growls even in his sleep. 

Markus bit his lip as his stomach coiled tighter and his cock twitched. He moved again to get a better angle, his wrist feeling sore. He sat upright onto Connor's lap, careful not to bare too much weight onto his hips, but enough to wriggle around. Markus could feel a small pool of cum sliding out of him and onto Connor's body, making a mess for them both, but it only spurred Markus more to get Connor to fill him once more.  
His hips and hand moving drove Markus further to the edge. So lost in his pleasure Markus was that he had hardly noticed that Connor had finally woke up. His mind was foggy from sleep, but his eyes were clearly seeing Markus gladly fucking himself onto him. He moved his hips up, meeting Markus' bounces down on him. His Omega gasped, head lulling as he moved faster onto Connor's cock. Finally putting his hands onto Markus' hips, Connor thrusted up once again, joining their thrusts together. The last action made Markus open his eyes to see his now awake mate, his eyes heavy with pleasure. 

"I'm close. Fuck. I'm close. Connor." Markus stuttered. 

Connor gave a few more thrusts, each one hitting Markus' sweet spot. His mouth opened, letting out a broken moan as he came around Connor's cock and onto his stomach too. He could feel the knot forming and catch around his opening till finally letting gravity do the rest, simply falling onto the rest of Connor's cock, feeling it finish swelling and pump his seed into him. Connor's hands left marks on him as he came, growling as he this rocked his hips into his mate.  
They both were overstimulated, but still moved as they rode each other out. Both gasping with each new aftershock, their bodies tingling. Markus laid his body onto Connor's, carefully not to press all of his weight on him. He felt Connor's arms wrap around him again, his fingers tracing along Markus' spine.

"I love you, Markus, but no more please. I don't think my dick can take it." Connor flatly pleaded.

Markus could only laugh, it was slightly stifulled by another wave of Connor's seed filling him. 

"Your dick is saying otherwise, Con." Markus teased.

"Only because I'm in you." Connor rolled his eyes.

"Never hurts to make sure." 

Connor scoffed as he smiled and shook his head. "How could you have not caught by now?"

"I'll take a test later this week to make sure." 

Connor only kissed his mate as he laid them on their sides once more. "One hell of a way to wake me up." 

"Like we haven't done it before." Markus smirked.

He was always more cheeky after a heat, this time especially. Connor pouted a little at the pretty big mess on his hip, but ignored it in favor of his Alpha side. He was more than gleeful at the prospect of his mate carrying, and much less about how much cum Markus was really carrying, since he felt a slight bump in the place where the muscles were before Markus went into heat. Connor was almost surprised at how long it took for his knot to die down, considering the last few days. They grunted softly as Connor's cock slipped out of his mate.

"You need help?" Connor asked as he got up from the bed a little wobbly.

Markus chucked, "Do you need help?"

Connor glared half-heartedly over his shoulder. He reached out with his hand to help Markus up and to the bathroom to clean themselves up. They took their time enjoying the post heat cuddles in the big tub. Connor helped Markus get some actual clothes on. At last, but not least, they removed the bed sheets and jackets to be washed and pressed clean. The clothes and lingerie from earlier had been already taken downstairs to be cleaned. Markus pouted, seeing the jackets go along with Connor downstairs, but settled on going back to the closet to find another one of Connor's sweaters and jackets, eventually finding himself a nice oversized grey sweater. It fit on him nice and snug. Markus purred contently. 

As the week passed as did the post heat. Markus felt like his usual self that wasn't struggling or ideally wandering through heat. He was back to painting again while Connor was away at work, though he would be back in the next hour. Even so Markus was nervous as he worked on the finer details of the painting, his mind straying to the results of the pregnancy test back upstairs. He promised Connor they would look at it as soon as he got home. He knew, but still hoped he caught. His hand occasionally strayed to his stomach rubbing it gently. One part of his mind hopeful, the other cynical. Both fighting in his mind. Markus sighed as he put down his brush.

Rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes he decided he needed a break. He couldn't watch the clock, otherwise it would surely go all the more slower.

Getting up Markus decided to clean up his art supplies. His space was a mess, but an organized mess. Lately though it seemed chaotic even for him: too many half done paintings or brushes lying around, sadly many of them very poorly taken care of, with paint in-between the bristles or the bristles being bent all awkwardly, making them useless. Markus worked, organizing each one into their specific categories which took him far longer than he expected (one could never have too many supplies as an artist) as he heard the alarm to the front door welcoming Connor back home. 

Markus was about to jump in his spot, but almost fell over from his legs losing blood. Damn pins and needles in his legs. His excited rush to the door was weird if not hilarious, as he made his way over regaining his blood circulation. As he opened the door, he was greeted with his beautiful Alpha, soft brown eyes and wavy hair he wanted to tangle his fingers in, and few stray hairs perfectly framing his face. Markus just dragged Connor into the house, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Someone missed me." Connor smirked, as he kissed Markus' temple, nose, and lips. "The results?"

Markus slumped his shoulders, "I was waiting for you. Promised remember?" He said simply. 

Connor nodded. He was excited to see it. He could tell though something was different about Markus the past week, aside from the restlessness of knowing. He knew his mate well, just as much as Markus knew him. Their bond was that strong after all.

He nuzzled Markus neck where the mark was. The smell of it felt different, as if there was something else. Not his heat, that was already gone of course. A spark of bright hope filled him. Markus looked at him with suspicion as he bounced on the balls of his feet. 

"Well, what are we waiting for." Connor pressed. 

Markus' face showed relief as he pulled Connor further into their home and in the bathroom. The three tests sitting on the sink counter, both their hearts pounding as they turned each one over. 

All of them positive. 

Neither of them moved both a bit shocked before they both smiled, big dopey grins on their faces. 

"Told you." Connor sung. 

Markus wrapped Connor in a bone crushing hug, lifting his Alpha off the floor. Connor struggled, but accepted the hug all the same, tapping Markus' shoulder to let him put him down. He could feel the tears leaking into his shirt. Happy tears.

"We're going to be parents." Markus choked. 

Connor only hummed as tears filled his eyes as well. Their next few months were going to be an experience. Hell, their next few years were going to be in fact. Happily so.


End file.
